


Christmas Surprise

by xxDustNight88



Series: When the Dust Settles [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Loki has his eye on a certain Midgardian. Little does he know that she has a surprise up her sleeve this Christmas.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Series: When the Dust Settles [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/703266
Comments: 12
Kudos: 72
Collections: Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Have Yourself a Merry Little Exchange 2019





	Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



> I've bee so sick so it was a rush to finish this. GaeilgeRua, I truly hope you enjoy this festive this little gift. I love you oodles and oodles and this prompt was so good. I hope I did it justice! Happy reading! Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, quotes, and information belongs to Marvel and Marvel Studios, and anyone else that may own any part of it. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: Prompt: It's the annual Christmas/Yule/Winter Solstice (you pick) masquerade, and Character A has been looking forward to the event all year. Little do they know that Character B (or Characters B and C) have a surprise in store for them.
> 
> #ExcelsiorBingo19 Square: I2: Darcy Lewis

It's not often that Loki gets excited for Midgardian traditions or holidays, but for some reason or other he was exceptionally anticipating Stark's annual Christmas masquerade party. Normally, Loki would be content to hide away in his chambers (in New Asgard) watching Thor play Fortnite or trolling on the internet. Tonight, however, he was ready to actually participate in the holiday festivities if only because a certain person was planning on being there as well.

His infatuation with Darcy Lewis had started sometime after being introduced to her by Jane. While Thor and Jane had parted ways some time ago, Darcy still showed up to the occasional get together, if only to catch up with Stark, whose company she was employed within. Pepper had hired her to work in the IT department after Jane had released her from her services. Darcy had no desire to "traipse across random deserts in search of wormholes," as she so eloquently put it.

Thus, Loki had found himself being in Darcy's presence more often than not as he was strictly bound to Thor's side (one too many times stealing magical relics will for that for you). Thor worked heavily alongside Stark and the other Avengers, supposedly protecting Midgard from any future threats that may occur. Loki followed along as was his punishment, occasionally aiding in the conversation or purposely torturing their easily distracted souls.

Knowing that Darcy would be in attendance tonight was all that kept Loki sane while Thor rambled on about whatever mission he and Stark would be working on after the holiday season. Darcy's fiery personality rivaled his own, and she was quick to hit him back with her own wit during their verbal discussions. Not to mention, she was voluptuous and stunning in all womanly regards. Loki was smitten and he absolutely couldn't wait to see if he could further their relationship along this evening.

* * *

Upon arrival to the party, Loki donned his mask just as everyone else. He was wearing a simple, but no less elegant, black tuxedo. His mask was black as well, if not for a tad bit of lace trim. He wanted to blend into the crowd and not have people come to him for distracting conversation. There was only one goal this night for the God of Mischief, and that was to entice Darcy into wanting to spend more time than just work hours in his company.

About thirty or so minutes into the rambunxious festivities (on everyone else's part, mind you), Loki spotted Darcy over toward the refreshment table. Straightening his shoulders, Loki made a beeline for the talkative woman. In the pretense of casually stumbling upon her at the table, Loki first poured himself a cup of bright red punch before turning to look at out the other partygoers. He sipped his drink slowly, his keen emerald eyes watching her peripherally. Thankfully, he did not have to keep the ruse up for long.

"Why if it isn't the God of Mischief," Darcy quipped as she came to stand next to him. "I'm thoroughly surprised to see you here tonight."

Loki slowly turned toward Darcy and took another long sip of his beverage. He used the time to admire her attire, enjoying the green gown she wore with matching mask. Chuckling, he said, "I should say the same of you, Ms. Lewis. You never struck me as much of a joiner in Stark's festivities."

"It's Christmas?" Darcy replied with a playful shrug and smile. Her eyes sparkled behind her black-framed glasses. "Did Thor drag your sorry ass here tonight?"

"I came of my own accord," Loki said honestly, his eyes finding Thor's figure across the room. "I do believe my brother was rather surprised to find I was coming along with him this year."

"I am fairly certain I've heard quite a few people mention your presence here tonight," Darcy pointed out to Loki. "In fact, I think they're more on guard than normal for a holiday party."

Loki tutted, sipping his beverage once more. "They'll worry themselves into an early grave."

"I suppose they have good reason, given your past." Darcy gently elbowed him in the ribs.

Giving Thor one more narrow-eyed glare, he returned his attention to Darcy. "I have no plans to ruin anyone's Christmas," Loki said carefully, trying to gauge her reaction. When it seemed she believed him, he continued, "In fact, I was hoping to find a way to enjoy the holiday this year."

"Well, that's good to hear," Darcy exclaimed, a bright smile lighting up her face. "It would really put a downer on the event if aliens burst through the window in the middle of dessert."

Loki chuckled. "Are you enjoying the evening so far?"

Darcy gave him a coy smile."It's a lot better now that I know you're here," she said, a bit flirtatiously. "What do you say we find someplace a bit more quiet?"

Loki was completely taken aback by this side of Darcy, and the fact that things were progressing in a most pleasant manner. He had no idea how to respond without seeming too eager and out of character. After all, he had no wish to push Darcy away when she just now seemed interested.

"Come on," Darcy said, taking his hand without waiting for an answer. "I have a surprise for you."

Loki allowed himself to be led away from the party and downstairs into a more secluded part of Stark's expanse rooms. He'd been down here a handful of times, but never without his brother or Stark as his escort. It was thrilling and Loki couldn't help but occasionally touching a few things so the would be out of place for the annoying billionaire later.

"So, where are we heading?" Loki asked as they meandered further down the hallways.

"Ah," Darcy said as she stopped in front of a doorway, "Here we are." She threw open the double doors and gave Loki a smug look.

Curious, Loki stepped into the light from the room and glanced around, a smile beginning to form on his lips."Did you do this?" he asked, glancing over his shoulder to stare at Darcy.

"I spruced the place up a bit, but essentially I found it this way,"Darcy explained as she took a step into the room. "Looks like Stark has been holding out on you."

"So it would seem," Loki said slowly as he followed Darcy inside the room. It was a replica of his chambers on Asgard, the ones he grew up in as a child. It appeared Stark has taken Thor's request for a new place to house Loki seriously this time.

"I added the techy bits," Darcy said before throwing herself onto the fancy, canopy bed. "Do you like it?"

Loki couldn't help but grin. There were all sorts of gadgets ready for his use. Loki had limited use of his powers on Midgard, so he had to make due with what little technology Stark permitted him to use. If Darcy had been allowed to decorate these rooms, then he knew that everything here was for him to play with to his heart's content.

Coming to stand at the foot of the bed, Loki smirked down at Darcy. She looked beautiful and enticing, and everything Loki wanted nothing more than to kiss her in that moment. "I love it. Thank you," he told her with full sincerity. "I am eternally grateful." Then, he lifted her hand to his lips and gently kissed her knuckles.

Blushing slightly as he released her hand, Darcy boldly said, "Wow, as much as I appreciate that gesture, I was expecting something more along the lines of this."

It was Loki's turn yet again to be taken by surprise as Darcy grabbed the lapels of his suit jacket and pulled him toward her. Her mouth eagerly found his own and kissed him soundly. Loki's eyes went wide with shock before fluttering shut. His arms wrapped around Darcy's body and held her tightly to his own as he tasted her for the very first time.

After quite some time, and much exploring by both hands and tongues, the two broke apart for breath. Sprawled out on the bed, Darcy curled into Loki's side as he traced circled on her shoulders. "That was much more the reaction I was expecting."

"I had no idea you were interested in me," Loki replied. "I am thrilled to find that I was wrong."

Laughing, Darcy kissed him again. "Think we can get away without going back upstairs to the party?" she hedged, her fingertips trailing down his chest.

Loki almost purred. This holiday party was turning out better than he had ever imagined. Rolling on top of Darcy, who squealed with laughter and pleasure, Loki said, "Oh, I don't think we'll be sorely missed."

The two resumed kissing, and much, much more. It was a very merry Christmas for the both of them that year.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
